User talk:Smallvilleantonio
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Titans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lightning Sword page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Valader (Talk) 03:18, July 10, 2010 Admin Sorry for the late response, I have been off my computer the whole week, you have been promoted to admin, use your new rights wisely please. Val (Mind Heist) 15:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I have checked, its interesting that information, I never heard of a videogame from the movie, thanks on your contributions for this wiki, if you need any help or advices about wiki syntax and scripts just ask n__n Val (Mind Heist) 15:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Im real sorry about that, and no, please take care of my wiki till about Jun 18, when my exams finish, thats the reason for my inactivity. Dont worry i will get back to it after them. Thank you. PalodOro 08:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Andromeda (character) Hi Smallvilleantonio. The film director chosen Alexa Davalos play as Andromeda. But in the next series of Clash of the Titans, I want Linda Cardellini play as Andromeda if the director choose her. If you want to recognize Linda Cardellini, here is a link. And I want she play as Andromeda. --Videogamer13 18:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Community Clash of the Titans is the best movie ever. --Videogamer13 15:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I want to talk about Andromeda. The director chosen Alexa Davalos played as Andromeda and Judi Bowker in 1981, so how about Linda Cardellini as Andromeda in the next Clash of the Titans? --Videogamer13 07:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) "Argive", not "Argosian" "Argive" is the proper adjective applied to persons, objects, or belongings of Argos. I can go ahead and start correcting pages, unless you voice any opposition to it? Ghost Leader 14:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks how do you put a picker on a character page? I mean putting a picker under the Kronos file with discription Ya sorry i was trying to put a new picture of Tartarus on te templat and i fucked up with the page sorry Hey Again - PalodOro I was wondering how you managed to get the infobox movie on your pages, please tell asap, thank you. PalodOro 14:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) yes Thankyou, i forgot how to add the infobox/template, so i figured you knew how, thank you, i will be working on my wiki shortly. PalodOro 14:11, June 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. how are you doing with this wiki? Greetings Hello, I'm a B-crat on a roleplay game wiki that revolves around Greek mythology and the Percy Jackson books, we are a fairly active wiki were wondering if you'd like to become affiliates based on the common area of Greek mythology? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki Cheers User:BachLynn23 13:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Perseus /Dracos back blades I was wondering if someone should add that the twin Lowerback daggers that Perseus copied that from Draco the man who tought him how to use a blade in the first movie / remake I looked everywhere and I did not find a Reference to him picking that up from Draco,I figured I would run it someone any way this is a great wiki. ----Alpha Fernir---- Perseus / Draco style blades What I meant was that Draco taught Perseus how to use a blade and showed him what a man could do and u could tell that Perseus looked up to him in many ways and no one else in the movies used blades like that or wore them like him so when u see Perseus wearing and using the same blades in the wraith of the titans u think he was inspired by Draco. ----Alpha Fernir---- Perseus double knives That's great looking the only thing I would change is a mention of how they are a copy if dracos from the first remake and great job on this wiki I Like this Movie How big is Cronus?(A wikia contributor)